Power amplifiers (PAs) are inherently nonlinear devices that are used in a wide variety of communication systems. Digital baseband predistortion is a highly cost-effective way to linearize a power amplifier. Unfortunately, most existing predistortion architectures assume that a power amplifier has a “memoryless” nonlinearity. This means that these architectures assume the output current of a power amplifier depends only on the input current of the power amplifier.